Scarlet and Happiness
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Yumoto knew of the God of Happiness, he knew that the God never liked him to begin with. But, what he didn't know, was that he wanted the heir out of the picture completely.


Scarlet and Happiness

Summary: Yumoto knew of the God of Happiness, he knew that the God never liked him to begin with. But, what he didn't know, was that he wanted the heir out of the picture completely.

-

Yumoto gasped as he heard footsteps come into the palace, Araki was coming home from a week away in the mortal world.

"Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried and ran to the door. The guards frowned, "Your majesty…Lord Tungsten isn't out there…it's a God."

"A God?"

"Yes…" the second spoke, "this God is bad news. He brainwashed mortals to be completely happy and _only_ happy!"

Yumoto frowned, "Why, that isn't that bad."

"You don't get it, Prince Scarlet, this guy made people only happy, they didn't feel love at all!"

"At all?!" Yumoto gasped, "Why, you need love to live! Sulfur says that love is a thing that keeps mortals living!"

"Yes, you're very smart, your majesty."

Yumoto smiled and Tamotsu Yuji spoke, "Prince Scarlet, your brother has requested you to leave while he deals with this…God."

Yumoto sighed, "Yes, Tamotsu…"

Yuji led him out and Gora walked out, "Thank you, Tamotsu, this God being here isn't good…when these emotion controlling Gods come around, they can be deadly."

"How?" 

"Well, alone they are dangerous, but if the Gods and Goddesses of Anger, Happiness, Sadness, and Fright get together it is harmonious, for these four made mortal emotions."

"Oh." Yuji replied, and Gora sighed, "Love on the other hand can balance out these…but usually those four stick together. So, the God of Happiness being here…is a sign."

Yumoto frowned, "An-chan…"

"Yumoto, this God cannot get near you, since you are heir, your mind isn't as protected as mine is."

Yumoto gasped, "But what about my guardians?! And Araki-kun!?"

"They will be safe. You are a young God, Argent and Perlite have been here a long time, as have I."

"Well…of course, I mean there are only eleven Gods of Love and few are gone…"

"Yes and if the first one hadn't died we wouldn't be the eleventh one, there would be only one. We all carry the title down to honor him."

Yumoto nodded and walked away as Gora walked out and called, "Ah, Akiara, God of Happiness, how can I help you today?"

The God of Happiness had dark blonde hair, yellow almost orange eyes, and pale skin. His hair was long in the front but short in the back. He wore a tan outfit with pale boots.

"Ah, Maximum Gorar…I am here for one reason." Akiara smiled, a sickly-sweet smile and Gora nodded, "And what is that reason?"

"Oh? I want to see the heir."

Gora stiffened, "And why is that? You have notoriously stated that you hate my brother."

The God of Happiness frowned, "Why, Maximum Gorar…I only wish to make him happy."

Gora growled, "You plan on making that his only feeling, I know how you've done to some mortals."

Akiara growled, "Now, why is that so wrong!?"

"Why? Mortals have more than one emotion!"

Akiara rolled his eyes, "The heir is always sad."

"He is not."

"Yeah! I'm not always sad, you dumb God!"

"Your majesty!" A voice cried and Gora gasped, "Get back there, Yumoto!"

Yumoto frowned and Akiara smirked as he bowed and laughed, "God of Light, I am the God of Happiness…" He laughed again as his eyes flashed, "I make everyone happy…they would be happy to see you gone."

Yumoto froze as he felt his body go numb, " _Heir, do you not want to be happy?"_

Yumoto screamed as he hit the ground and Akiara began to laugh louder, "Stupid, stupid heir!"

Yuji growled and ran to the God, "How dare you harm the heir!"

"Why, I am just doing him a favor." Akiara smirked as his eyes flashed and Yuji cried out in pain as he felt his mind go blank. "You-Your majesty…I-I've failed you!"

Yumoto gasped and Gora grabbed his arm, "Tamotsu has fallen under him!"

Yuji fell to the ground and Akiara laughed, "I'll end you, heir. Just stand there and look pretty."

Yumoto frowned as a staff appeared in the God of Happiness' hand. Yumoto gasped and he felt his body freeze in place. Gora growled, "How dare you!"

Yumoto shut his eyes and gasped as he felt someone grab him, "Ara-Araki-kun!"

Araki growled at Akiara, "God of Happiness…the man who once dated my mother, The Goddess of Twilight."

"Ah…Akiko…"

Yumoto whimpered in Araki's hold, "He harmed Tamotsu!"

"Now heir…I made him happy forever…"

"No! You've brainwashed him!"

"Such harsh words for an heir."

Yumoto growled, "For a God of Happiness, you're not so happy!"

Yumoto jumped as Akiara walked close to him and touched his face, "I hate you…"

He looked at Araki, "Why don't you just stay happy forever? The heir doesn't need you, you need him gone."

Araki growled and froze as he let go of Yumoto, "Happy…but I already am happy with my life."

Akiara growled as he backed away, "Tamotsu, my slave, come with me…"

Yuji stood and Yumoto gasped, his green eyes were yellow now. "Yes, Master Akiara."

"NO! TAMOTSU!" Yumoto cried and Araki held him back, "Yumoto, he's not himself!"

Akiara laughed, "Stay safe today, heir…tomorrow…I will have you…and I will destroy you!"

Yumoto gasped and Araki threw his sword at Akiara, "No you won't!"

Akiara disappeared with Yuji as Araki screamed and Yumoto looked at Gora, "An-chan! What-what happened to Tamotsu?"

"He is under the God of Happiness…Tamotsu is a strong-willed God…but his mind wasn't strong enough."

Yumoto frowned and Araki spoke, "Gora-san, who else can fall under him?"

"Yumoto and the other guards can…you, perhaps."

Araki nodded, "Then I will make sure I do not fall."

-

Akiara smirked as he looked at Yuji, "You are truly happy with me…" he looked up, "My siblings may think I'm crazy…but," his eyes flashed, "but I make everyone happy…all mortals should be happy only. No God of Love, only me, the God of Happiness."

He turned to a group of mortals, _"To become truly happy…let me destroy the heir for you."_ He hummed a small tune and turned to a mini portrait of Yumoto, "Stupid heir…my siblings and I should be the main court. If I get rid of you then I can do what I, please."

-

Yumoto looked down as Araki paced the room, "You're going to leave a pattern on the floor with your boots."

"I know, I know." Araki grumbled and Yumoto smiled, "Don't worry about my issues, dear."

"I have to, Yumoto. We _are_ married."

"True…but worrying makes me worry." Yumoto stood from his desk, "You're distracting me from my homework."

"Oh…" Araki blushed, "Well, um…" he cleared his throat and moved his hair from his face, "I-I need to speak with Satoru…"

"Sure you do, Mr. I-Never-Go-To-My-Brother-Unless-I-Feel-Awkward. Don't you act like you don't have something in your pants."

Araki turned bright red and Yumoto giggled as Araki turned on his heel, "Bye, Yumo-chan!"

Yumoto smiled as he sat back down and hummed to himself. He was keeping up hope that he could rescue Yuji.

Yumoto was working on a letter to the God of Happiness' brother, the God of Anger.

Anger wasn't truly an angry God, he was the younger brother of Happiness, and worked hard. Anger respected everyone, Happiness did not. Yumoto knew he could get Anger to understand his brother.

Yumoto saw a small portrait of the duo, that Aurite gave him. The stern look of Anger and the dark look of Happiness was present, and Anger's smoky-red hair was in a braid. This portrait was fairly new as well.

~~~

"Oh, I shall end the heir~ I shall end the heir~!" Happiness sang as he sat in a throne, "Oh, the heir will come to meeeee and I will make him a happy slave for me~!"

He looked up and gasped as his brother stormed in. "Oooh! Hello, baby brother!"

"Akiara…"

"Ah~ Kaori…what brings you here?"

"I received a letter from his majesty…you have done evil!"

"Evil?! How dare you accuse me, Kaori! I have done nothing!"

"How dare you lie, you took Tamotsu Yuji, the God of Honor!"

Akiara growled, "Dammit…stupid heir…"

"You want the heir…you want him for greed! What do you want the heir for?! He is a young God…"

"I want him…I want him so I can make him happy…and when he is happy, I am going to make him kill himself! I hate him! I want to be the ruler…"

"Akiara…you can't do that! We are not royal in this court!"

Akiara growled and Kaori looked at him, "You are confused, brother."

"I am not!" Akiara screamed, "Once everyone is happy then no one will be sad!"

"So, you would make our sister Sadness and sister Fearfulness die off?!"

"If I had to, yes."

"You're crazy…" Kaori hissed and Akiara began to laugh, "I don't care what I do!" He sang, "I am crazy, and I am so _happy_!" He laughed louder, and Kaori backed away from his brother.

Kaori ran out as his brother sang louder and louder…he needed the heir to talk some sense into him!

-

Yumoto gasped, "G0d of Anger…you want me to go with you!?"

"Yes…and I am so sorry I need this favor of you."

Yumoto nodded, "It's fine…Ara-Lord Tungsten and I will aid you in any way."

Kaori smiled, "I wish I could be as brave as you. I am Anger, but Happiness should be. He is truly insane."

"Insane?"

"Yes…he wants our court to rule over yours!"

"That's stupid! For we all rule our own courts, we try to keep each one equal! Sulfur says that the Court of Love seems so big because we have many issues."

Kaori nodded and messed with his braided hair. He bowed to Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet, I am deeply sorry for what the God of Happiness has done."

"He has only taken Tamotsu Yuji-!"

"No, he has brainwashed mortals! He wants them to be happy! So happy, that they only feel _happiness!_ "

Yumoto gasped, "Then we must stop him now!"

"How?!"

"I…I don't know."

Kaori groaned, "This is hard…"

"It is…has he gone this way before?"

"No, never…"

Yumoto frowned, "Then, what do we do!?"

"He wants you to die."

"Ohhh, he can line up behind all the others who want me dead too."

Kaori sighed, "Yes, your curse."

"How did you know?!"

"How? I was there at your birth celebration."

"Wait…could…could your brother just be upset because I get more attention?!"

Kaori froze, and he felt the beat of his Godly heart miss a beat. "You…you're right…!"

Yumoto sighed, "Then, we just need to tell him how important he is!"

"Yes! Hurry my prince! We must go now!"

Yumoto nodded and tried to run off to get Araki, "We haven't enough time!"

Yumoto gasped as Kaori grabbed his hand, "I apologize, but we must go now, the sooner the better!"

Yumoto sighed as he was dragged away.

-  
Akiara gasped as he saw the heir walk in, "Oh~ Hello, Prince Scarlet…" He chuckled darkly, "You are finally here."

"Yes…" Yumoto hissed, "Where is Tamotsu?!"

"He's right here…completely happy."

"Happy?! That's not happy!"

"Oh…" Akiara spoke, "it isn't?" He slowly made his way to Yumoto and stood behind him and stroked his hair, "Now…sweet, sweet child…" he whispered and Yumoto shivered as the God whispered, " _Let me into that mind of yours…accept me and become happy…"_

Yumoto groaned as he felt his mind slip around those words, _"That's it…fall asleep into a deep, deep slumber…become mine…"_

Yumoto's red eyes looked around as he began to fall into the God's trance and he wanted to scream…his mind was beginning to tear apart. He felt a tear fall from his eye and Akiara wiped it away. " _Don't cry…accept your fate…"_

Yumoto's mind screamed as he felt himself slip… "I…I…!"

" _shhh…!"_ Akiara hissed, " _Sleep…become mine…"_

The heir's eyes began to shut, and his body became heavy. Akiara laughed as the boy fell into him and threw him onto the ground. "Good boy…too bad you'll never wake up." He smirked and called for Yuji.

"Tamotsu…kill the traitor, he will never awaken."

"Yes, Master Akiara."

Akiara laughed, "And after you do that, I want to destroy his body. I'm sick of him."

Akiara screamed as a beam hit him and the Guardians stood there beside Kaori.

"The heir was bait." Kaori hissed, "I told him to fall into your spell and that we'd destroy you."

Akiara laughed, "Oh?! Well, the heir is mine now, he is to never awaken! For I have used his curse for the better!"

The God gasped as he was hit with a beam of fire and the staff was hit out of Yuji's hand.

"Sulfur, Vesta, grab the heir!" Cerulean commanded

The duo grabbed the heir and Akiara growled, "Damn you both!"

Yumoto groaned as Cerulean poured a bottle of water on his head, "Wake up, kid."

Yumoto looked at him, "My…my head hurts."

"It will…your mind was harmed."

"I know…!"

Akiara glared at Yuji as Cerulean threw water at him, the guard froze and he shook his head, "Wha-what…?"

Epinard grabbed Akiara and the God gasped, "Let go of me! How dare you!"

Kaori growled and walked up to him, "Brother, please, stop this! The heir is no important than you or I."

"Whatever!"

"I know you're jealous of him."

"Am not!"

"Listen, you are already ruling the Court of Emotions!"

"I know!" Akiara hissed and Kaori slapped him, "LISTEN!" He hissed, "You are blinded by jealousy!"

"Am not, baby brother! All I want is to be important!"

"You are!"

"I…I am?"

"Yes…!" 

Akiara backed up slowly and his eyes trailed down, "Ka-Kaori…I…"

"Yes…?"

"I know I've done wrong but look! The heir isn't a good thing to have! We should be the main court!"

"You're wrong, Akiara." Kaori sighed, "The Court of Love isn't the main court! There _is_ no main court!"

"What?!"

"Ye-yes!" Yumoto cried, "Your court and mine are the largest courts, we are only large because we are a big part of mortal lives!"

Akiara froze and looked away in shame, "I…I…"

"Being happy is wonderful." The heir smiled, "But we all need to experience more than happiness."

Akiara nodded and smiled as Yumoto walked to him, "God of Happiness, you are a wonderful God." The heir spoke, "Thank you for finally understanding true happiness in this world."

Akiara nodded and looked at Kaori, "Baby brother…let's start fresh…I apologize for my actions."

"No more being insane?"

"No more, for I know now…why I was jealous of your light, heir." He looked at Yumoto, "Come on, Kaori, let's go undo what I have done wrong."

Kaori smiled, "Big brother…thank you."

Yumoto smiled as they walked away, and he hugged his Guardians, "Thank you…"

"No, Yumoto." Epinard smiled, "Thank you. You have made someone so insecure so happy again."

"Yeah…" Sulfur smiled and Vesta grinned, "Good work kid!"

Yumoto giggled, "Yeah! Can we go home now that we have Tamotsu?"

"Of course." Cerulean smiled, "Of course." 


End file.
